breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun subtitles
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:05,000 --> 00:00:06,604 Say you understand. 2 00:00:06,800 --> 00:00:08,370 You understand? 3 00:00:08,560 --> 00:00:11,166 Tell me you understand, Saul! 4 00:00:12,200 --> 00:00:15,044 Every dollar. If you don't hear from me in 24 hours-- 5 00:00:15,240 --> 00:00:19,529 No, look. Shut-- Saul. Saul, shut up. Shut up and listen to me. 6 00:00:20,880 --> 00:00:24,521 I want you to give her every dollar. I don't care if you stuff it in trash bags. 7 00:00:24,720 --> 00:00:28,281 Just make sure she gets everything. All right? Just make it happen. 8 00:00:46,760 --> 00:00:50,731 Hi. You've reached the White family. Please leave a message. 9 00:00:52,000 --> 00:00:54,571 Hey. it's me. 10 00:00:56,200 --> 00:00:57,440 I... 11 00:00:57,640 --> 00:01:02,885 I just wanted to say that I was thinking about you and the kids, and ... 12 00:01:04,720 --> 00:01:06,449 I love you. 13 00:02:39,120 --> 00:02:40,201 Hello, would you like... 14 00:02:40,400 --> 00:02:42,880 ...to try our breakfast chicken chalupa combo meal? 15 00:02:43,080 --> 00:02:44,320 Gus Fring. 16 00:02:44,520 --> 00:02:45,567 Excuse me? 17 00:02:45,760 --> 00:02:49,606 Gustavo Fring, your boss, now. Please. 18 00:02:49,800 --> 00:02:52,406 - Mr. Fring isn't here right now. Is--? - He's here. 19 00:02:52,600 --> 00:02:54,887 His car is parked out front. He's here. 20 00:02:55,080 --> 00:02:56,525 He was here. Mr. Fring was-- 21 00:02:56,720 --> 00:03:00,486 You just go in the back and you tell him it's Walter White. Understand? 22 00:03:02,840 --> 00:03:04,842 He'll know what it's about. 23 00:03:07,640 --> 00:03:09,404 I'll wait. 24 00:05:14,400 --> 00:05:17,449 Yeah, let me get a chalupa special. 25 00:05:19,680 --> 00:05:20,647 Hello? 26 00:05:20,840 --> 00:05:23,923 Walter, what exactly are you doing? 27 00:05:25,440 --> 00:05:26,407 Where is Jesse? 28 00:05:26,600 --> 00:05:28,648 Jesse's with me. He's fine. 29 00:05:28,840 --> 00:05:30,808 What, do you expect me to just believe that? 30 00:05:31,000 --> 00:05:33,048 I'm crossing my heart, Walter. 31 00:05:33,240 --> 00:05:36,403 - Where is he? - Hold on. 32 00:05:37,800 --> 00:05:39,529 - Yo. - Jesse? 33 00:05:39,720 --> 00:05:41,006 Yeah. What's up? 34 00:05:41,200 --> 00:05:44,966 - Jesse, where are you? - With Mike. 35 00:05:45,800 --> 00:05:47,484 I know you're with Mike. 36 00:05:47,680 --> 00:05:50,081 Are you all right? Does he have a gun on you? 37 00:05:51,600 --> 00:05:53,090 No. 38 00:05:53,280 --> 00:05:55,806 What's going on, then? 39 00:05:56,000 --> 00:05:58,480 - We're driving. - Driving. 40 00:05:59,440 --> 00:06:00,805 Driving where? 41 00:06:01,600 --> 00:06:03,409 I don't know. 44 00:06:11,360 --> 00:06:13,010 Beats me. 45 00:06:13,680 --> 00:06:16,047 I don't-- Put Mike back on. 46 00:06:19,120 --> 00:06:20,884 Hello again. 47 00:06:21,080 --> 00:06:24,163 Mike, tell me now exactly what is going on. 48 00:06:24,360 --> 00:06:25,361 Jesse's with me today. 49 00:06:25,560 --> 00:06:28,848 So, what you need to do is go back to your lab and get on with the cook. 50 00:06:29,040 --> 00:06:31,520 You're gonna have to muddle through this without him. 51 00:06:31,720 --> 00:06:34,326 - That's what's going on. - But it doesn't-- 52 00:06:34,520 --> 00:06:37,330 - Goodbye, Walter. - Mike-- 53 00:07:01,040 --> 00:07:02,565 Sir. 54 00:07:02,760 --> 00:07:05,491 Excuse me. Hey. You're not allowed back there. 55 00:07:05,680 --> 00:07:06,727 Excuse me, sir. 56 00:07:08,560 --> 00:07:12,167 As I said, sir, Mr. Fring is not here. This area is for employees only. 57 00:07:12,360 --> 00:07:14,966 I have to ask that you leave immediately. 58 00:07:38,920 --> 00:07:41,685 What you told Mr. White, that's ... 59 00:07:43,080 --> 00:07:45,811 it's just bullshit, right? 60 00:08:01,720 --> 00:08:06,760 What, you figure on just leaving me in some ditch? 61 00:08:09,360 --> 00:08:11,089 What do you care? 62 00:08:11,960 --> 00:08:13,803 I don't. 63 00:08:15,520 --> 00:08:19,525 But I'll tell you now, you better shoot straight, old man... 64 00:08:19,720 --> 00:08:23,167 ...or I'll slice off your other ear before this is over. 65 00:11:39,520 --> 00:11:40,885 You coming? 66 00:11:42,360 --> 00:11:46,729 We gotta do this six more times today with a lot of miles in between. 67 00:11:46,920 --> 00:11:49,764 I'd like to finish before dark. 68 00:12:27,400 --> 00:12:30,290 This freaking guy, I tell you what. 69 00:12:30,480 --> 00:12:34,644 It's like Scarface had sex with Mr. Rogers or something. 70 00:12:35,000 --> 00:12:36,411 Who does this, you know? 71 00:12:36,600 --> 00:12:38,887 Your boy Heisenberg, thought we had him already. 72 00:12:39,080 --> 00:12:40,844 Yeah. Keep dreaming. 73 00:12:41,040 --> 00:12:43,327 Yeah, no. Getz busted him a few months back. 74 00:12:43,520 --> 00:12:46,808 Yeah, well, no offense to Detective Doogie Howser there... 75 00:12:47,000 --> 00:12:52,928 ...but all he caught was a dipshit lifer by the name of Jimmy In-'N-Out. 76 00:12:53,120 --> 00:12:55,361 This one, he's your Heisenberg? 77 00:12:56,080 --> 00:12:57,525 Yeah, I believe he is. 78 00:12:57,720 --> 00:13:00,883 So, what are you thinking? Rival drug gang taking out the mastermind? 79 00:13:01,480 --> 00:13:03,687 Any names I should check out? 80 00:13:03,880 --> 00:13:05,450 I wish I could help you there. 81 00:13:05,640 --> 00:13:08,769 Only two people I know connected with the blue stuff. 82 00:13:08,960 --> 00:13:11,531 One is a beanie-wearing jizz-stain... 83 00:13:11,720 --> 00:13:14,963 ...by the name of Brandon Mayhew, street name "Badger." 84 00:13:15,160 --> 00:13:17,606 Definitely not a player. 85 00:13:17,800 --> 00:13:19,609 And the other one... 86 00:13:20,720 --> 00:13:22,688 ...is Jesse Pinkman. 87 00:13:24,080 --> 00:13:25,923 He and I have a history. 88 00:13:26,120 --> 00:13:27,610 Yeah. 89 00:13:28,200 --> 00:13:29,850 You see Pinkman as a shooter? 90 00:13:30,920 --> 00:13:32,570 That would surprise me. 91 00:13:32,760 --> 00:13:36,765 Well, we have a composite of a person of interest. 92 00:13:36,960 --> 00:13:40,681 It's a guy the neighbours saw at Boetticher's place... 93 00:13:40,880 --> 00:13:42,803 ...right after the shooting. 94 00:13:44,040 --> 00:13:48,045 - Yeah. Sorry. - No, hang on to it, just in case. 95 00:13:48,240 --> 00:13:50,686 We got a couple of prints we're hoping to ID. 96 00:13:50,880 --> 00:13:53,804 If I get any kind of hit, I'll keep you in the loop on that. 97 00:13:54,000 --> 00:13:55,206 You know... 98 00:13:55,680 --> 00:13:59,685 ...Tim, look, I appreciate what you're doing, really... 99 00:13:59,880 --> 00:14:02,645 ...you know, keeping me involved and all... 100 00:14:03,440 --> 00:14:07,764 ...but, you know, finding this guy Heisenberg dead like this... 101 00:14:09,360 --> 00:14:11,328 ...I have to say, it... 102 00:14:12,920 --> 00:14:14,604 ...kind of feels like closure to me. 103 00:14:14,800 --> 00:14:18,521 Hank, you really are a big help here. 104 00:14:18,720 --> 00:14:20,210 No, I know. I get it, really. 105 00:14:20,400 --> 00:14:23,051 But I'm done. 106 00:15:24,400 --> 00:15:26,641 You don't need to do that. 107 00:15:27,280 --> 00:15:29,886 This is why I'm out here, right? 108 00:15:30,160 --> 00:15:32,288 To be, like, your backup? 109 00:15:34,920 --> 00:15:37,730 So if I'm out here in a guard-type capacity... 110 00:15:37,920 --> 00:15:42,562 ...to watch over the money, that means I need, like, a gun, right? 111 00:15:42,760 --> 00:15:44,250 Nope. 112 00:15:58,760 --> 00:16:02,526 I mean, isn't that, like, idiotic for me to be out here without a gun? 113 00:16:02,720 --> 00:16:05,041 You haven't said dick about what I'm doing here. 114 00:16:05,240 --> 00:16:07,083 Now I'm supposed to do it without a gun? 115 00:16:07,280 --> 00:16:09,601 How does that even make sense? 116 00:16:11,880 --> 00:16:14,247 What? I can smoke, right? 117 00:16:15,160 --> 00:16:17,288 Not a chance. 118 00:17:37,640 --> 00:17:41,690 It's finally hitting me what the plan is here. 119 00:17:41,880 --> 00:17:44,804 It's to bore me to death... 120 00:17:45,800 --> 00:17:49,122 ...so mission accomplished because it's totally working. 121 00:17:49,720 --> 00:17:51,404 Great job. 122 00:17:54,280 --> 00:17:56,851 You know, I really do get what's going on... 123 00:17:57,040 --> 00:18:00,761 ...with all the dead drops and bags of cash. 124 00:18:02,360 --> 00:18:06,365 Me and my boys had the exact same system when I was running things. 125 00:18:06,560 --> 00:18:07,891 My crew. 126 00:18:09,000 --> 00:18:13,164 Nowhere near the same cheese you guys are slinging, but same theory. 127 00:18:13,360 --> 00:18:16,967 You know, maintain separation between dealer and supplier... 128 00:18:17,160 --> 00:18:19,083 ...reduce risk... 129 00:18:19,640 --> 00:18:21,483 ...et cetera. 130 00:18:22,120 --> 00:18:27,570 Look, don't you think it'd be good if there was some communication here? 131 00:18:27,760 --> 00:18:30,730 You got me riding shotgun to every dark anal recess in the state. 132 00:18:30,920 --> 00:18:33,127 Be nice if you clued me in a little. 133 00:18:36,040 --> 00:18:38,520 I mean, I'm here to do a job, right? 134 00:18:38,720 --> 00:18:41,564 And, I mean, yo, like, if I'm the guy... 135 00:18:41,760 --> 00:18:45,128 ...then you should just tell me what the hell is up. 136 00:18:49,800 --> 00:18:52,326 - What? - You are not the guy. 137 00:18:52,520 --> 00:18:56,081 You're not capable of being the guy. I had a guy, but now I don't. 138 00:18:56,280 --> 00:18:59,204 You are not the guy. 139 00:19:00,160 --> 00:19:02,606 - Then what the hell am I doing here? - I don't know. 140 00:19:02,800 --> 00:19:05,280 It's not my call. I just do what I'm told. 141 00:19:05,480 --> 00:19:08,643 And now you're gonna do what you're told, which is to sit here... 142 00:19:08,840 --> 00:19:13,721 ...shut up, and stay in the car till we finish our pickups. You got it? 143 00:21:02,840 --> 00:21:06,083 - We having second thoughts? - Every hour of every day. 144 00:21:07,440 --> 00:21:09,886 Let me tell you, that is perfectly normal. 145 00:21:10,080 --> 00:21:11,969 But your expectations are realistic. 146 00:21:12,160 --> 00:21:15,926 You have a good, solid business plan. I'm feeling very confident. 147 00:21:16,120 --> 00:21:18,407 You have an excellent shot at making this work. 148 00:21:21,560 --> 00:21:23,085 Walt? 149 00:21:25,440 --> 00:21:27,044 Are you good? 150 00:21:28,600 --> 00:21:30,011 Yeah. 151 00:21:34,360 --> 00:21:35,964 All right. 152 00:21:44,800 --> 00:21:48,282 Well, my congratulations to the both of you. 153 00:21:48,480 --> 00:21:50,323 Thank you very much, Alan. 154 00:21:50,520 --> 00:21:52,682 It is my pleasure. 155 00:21:56,320 --> 00:21:57,970 Mr. White. 156 00:21:58,360 --> 00:22:00,567 - Best of luck. - Thank you. 157 00:22:02,080 --> 00:22:05,129 I'm bringing the car over first thing next week for a wash and wax. 158 00:22:05,320 --> 00:22:07,527 - We'll be looking for you. - I'll be there. 159 00:22:07,720 --> 00:22:09,290 - Thank you again. - You're welcome. 160 00:22:09,480 --> 00:22:11,289 - Bye-bye. - Bye-bye. 161 00:22:17,160 --> 00:22:19,003 It's official. 162 00:22:20,760 --> 00:22:21,966 How are you feeling? 163 00:22:25,600 --> 00:22:27,329 L.m 164 00:22:27,720 --> 00:22:29,404 Well, I'm-- How do you feel? 165 00:22:31,480 --> 00:22:33,323 Nervous. 166 00:22:34,360 --> 00:22:36,203 Scared. 167 00:22:37,280 --> 00:22:39,044 This is a big step, Walt. 168 00:22:39,240 --> 00:22:41,242 If we don't do this right-- 169 00:22:41,440 --> 00:22:42,726 We'll be fine. 170 00:22:43,320 --> 00:22:44,651 We will? 171 00:22:49,120 --> 00:22:50,531 Tell me again. 172 00:22:54,120 --> 00:22:58,603 We will be fine. Believe it. 173 00:23:00,960 --> 00:23:04,442 If we're gonna do this, I mean, really gonna do this... 174 00:23:04,640 --> 00:23:07,325 ...then we have to promise each other... 175 00:23:07,800 --> 00:23:09,404 ...no more secrets. 176 00:23:11,600 --> 00:23:14,604 There can't be any mistakes like before. 177 00:23:14,800 --> 00:23:17,451 There has to be complete honesty. 178 00:23:18,200 --> 00:23:19,929 I'm all for that. 179 00:23:21,280 --> 00:23:22,805 Good. 180 00:23:23,560 --> 00:23:25,403 Well, then... 181 00:23:25,600 --> 00:23:27,967 ...how about a drink to celebrate? 182 00:23:28,160 --> 00:23:30,970 - Well-- - Well, we own a big-ass car wash now. 183 00:23:31,160 --> 00:23:33,891 We do. I guess that merits a celebration. 184 00:23:34,080 --> 00:23:35,320 Nothing too expensive. 185 00:23:35,520 --> 00:23:38,967 - Right. Right. Non-fancy liquor it is. - Yes. 186 00:23:39,160 --> 00:23:42,084 Just as long as it gets the job done. 187 00:23:47,360 --> 00:23:49,408 It's me. 188 00:23:49,600 --> 00:23:55,050 I just wanted to say that I was thinking about you and the kids, and ... 189 00:23:56,680 --> 00:23:58,444 I love you. 190 00:24:20,320 --> 00:24:21,321 - Okay. - Okay. 191 00:24:21,520 --> 00:24:24,729 - Just take it off. Just take it off. - Okay. Okay. Okay. 192 00:24:51,880 --> 00:24:55,123 The sheets, they smell different than I remember. 193 00:24:55,800 --> 00:24:57,325 Don't they? 194 00:24:59,680 --> 00:25:02,047 New fabric softener. 195 00:25:02,680 --> 00:25:04,569 Yeah, I like it. 196 00:25:06,200 --> 00:25:10,728 I also got a new haircut. 197 00:25:10,920 --> 00:25:14,322 - Don't know if you-- - Oh, yes, I was gonna say something. 198 00:25:14,520 --> 00:25:17,000 Were you, really? 199 00:25:19,440 --> 00:25:21,329 I do like it. 200 00:25:22,840 --> 00:25:24,365 Thanks. 201 00:25:27,440 --> 00:25:28,930 So... 202 00:25:29,560 --> 00:25:31,403 ...dinner tomorrow night? 203 00:25:31,600 --> 00:25:35,127 I told Marie that we'd come over and eat with them. 204 00:25:37,280 --> 00:25:39,965 Think maybe you'll be free? 205 00:25:42,520 --> 00:25:44,170 Yeah. 206 00:25:44,720 --> 00:25:48,406 Yeah, we can do that. That'll be nice. 207 00:25:49,520 --> 00:25:51,010 Good. 208 00:25:53,800 --> 00:25:58,089 Marie says it's about the only thing that'll get Hank out of his room. 209 00:25:59,400 --> 00:26:01,209 Mom? 210 00:26:09,520 --> 00:26:12,967 - Hey, Mom? Dad? - Hey, son. 211 00:26:16,040 --> 00:26:17,963 Where are you? 212 00:26:18,240 --> 00:26:21,642 We're back here. We'll be out in a minute. 213 00:26:22,880 --> 00:26:25,121 On, God. 214 00:26:28,080 --> 00:26:31,482 - Seriously? - I'm parked in the driveway. 215 00:26:31,680 --> 00:26:36,242 This is going to make for some very interesting dinner conversation. 216 00:26:37,080 --> 00:26:41,449 He is definitely gonna ask about our living situation now. 217 00:26:44,680 --> 00:26:46,284 Maybe ... 218 00:26:47,600 --> 00:26:50,046 Maybe you should move back in. 219 00:26:50,240 --> 00:26:54,848 You know, just so it's easier to explain to everyone. 220 00:26:56,720 --> 00:26:58,404 You think? 221 00:27:20,080 --> 00:27:22,082 I have to get back to work. 222 00:27:22,680 --> 00:27:24,762 You know, schedule. 223 00:27:25,960 --> 00:27:27,530 Yeah. 224 00:28:37,680 --> 00:28:39,205 Damn it. 225 00:28:39,400 --> 00:28:40,561 Hey! 226 00:28:40,760 --> 00:28:44,242 Hey! This is a two-man job. I can't do it alone. 227 00:28:44,440 --> 00:28:45,487 I'm done. That's it. 228 00:28:45,680 --> 00:28:49,082 Finished. Nothing else happens until I get my partner back. 229 00:29:07,800 --> 00:29:09,290 Jesse? 230 00:29:13,680 --> 00:29:15,364 Where is Jesse? 231 00:29:15,560 --> 00:29:18,370 I need him. You people have me down here... 232 00:29:18,560 --> 00:29:21,962 ...trying to complete a two-man operation by myself. 233 00:29:22,160 --> 00:29:26,085 It's unacceptable. It's dangerous and counterproductive. 234 00:29:27,760 --> 00:29:30,525 Jesse operates the forklift, not me. 235 00:29:30,720 --> 00:29:33,564 That's one of the many, many things he does around the lab... 236 00:29:33,760 --> 00:29:35,967 ...that keeps us on schedule, so I suggest... 237 00:29:36,160 --> 00:29:38,561 ...that you get him back down here as soon as you-- 238 00:29:38,760 --> 00:29:40,922 Are you listening to me? 239 00:29:41,120 --> 00:29:42,087 Hello? 240 00:29:54,800 --> 00:29:56,768 Where do you want it? 241 00:30:21,200 --> 00:30:24,488 This is it, right? Last stop? 242 00:30:24,680 --> 00:30:26,284 Last stop? 243 00:30:26,920 --> 00:30:30,163 Hey, I've been counting, yo. No more pickups after-- 244 00:32:30,840 --> 00:32:36,165 Yeah. I'm gonna need to be picked up. Now. 245 00:32:37,640 --> 00:32:42,123 Garcia's on Central. Honk once. I'll meet you in the parking lot. 246 00:32:48,040 --> 00:32:49,007 Cancel that. 247 00:32:58,200 --> 00:32:59,964 Hey, this dude-- 248 00:33:00,160 --> 00:33:03,960 This dude was coming right at me with a shotgun. 249 00:33:04,160 --> 00:33:07,960 They blocked the alley and they were gonna rip us off. I didn't have a choice. 250 00:33:08,160 --> 00:33:13,200 I had to put it in reverse, slam into the guy's car, and just-- 251 00:33:14,160 --> 00:33:15,764 I saw. 252 00:33:15,960 --> 00:33:17,325 You saw. 253 00:33:18,240 --> 00:33:19,730 Jesus. 254 00:33:20,040 --> 00:33:21,690 I just-- 255 00:33:22,200 --> 00:33:23,929 I don't know. 256 00:33:32,120 --> 00:33:34,088 Go ahead, kid. 257 00:33:35,240 --> 00:33:36,969 Smoke up. 258 00:34:15,960 --> 00:34:17,450 Morning. 259 00:34:17,640 --> 00:34:19,722 Hey. Good morning, son. 260 00:34:20,120 --> 00:34:22,043 You want me to pour you some juice? 261 00:34:22,920 --> 00:34:24,206 I'll take a coffee. 262 00:34:26,040 --> 00:34:28,008 Didn't know you started drinking coffee. 263 00:34:28,200 --> 00:34:33,843 Yeah. I also started tying my own shoelaces too, all by myself. 264 00:34:34,040 --> 00:34:36,327 Go grab a mug. 265 00:34:43,800 --> 00:34:45,768 Milk? Sugar? 266 00:34:46,320 --> 00:34:48,163 Just black. 267 00:34:48,360 --> 00:34:50,886 Black. I like it. 268 00:34:53,680 --> 00:34:57,048 Hey, Dad, I just gotta say ... 269 00:34:58,480 --> 00:35:02,371 I just wanted to say it's really cool to have you here. 270 00:35:03,720 --> 00:35:05,449 Thank you, son. 271 00:35:05,720 --> 00:35:07,927 It's cool to be back home. 272 00:35:08,400 --> 00:35:10,004 It just feels ... 273 00:35:10,200 --> 00:35:14,250 Mom said you're moving back in this Tuesday. 274 00:35:16,280 --> 00:35:17,884 She...? 275 00:35:18,160 --> 00:35:20,049 She said that? 276 00:35:20,240 --> 00:35:21,890 Yeah. 277 00:35:22,480 --> 00:35:24,369 Tuesday, is it? 278 00:35:26,680 --> 00:35:28,648 How about that? 279 00:35:55,000 --> 00:35:57,685 Jesse. Jesse. 280 00:35:58,720 --> 00:36:00,006 Yo, what's up? 281 00:36:00,200 --> 00:36:01,804 What are you doing? 282 00:36:02,280 --> 00:36:05,921 - Breaking ice. - I mean, what are you doing here? 283 00:36:06,120 --> 00:36:09,522 - Where's your car? - Mike dropped me off. 284 00:36:20,800 --> 00:36:22,484 Jesse. 285 00:36:22,800 --> 00:36:24,643 Jesse! 286 00:36:26,040 --> 00:36:28,008 What happened yesterday? Where were you? 287 00:36:28,200 --> 00:36:30,441 I was out with Mike, helped him make pickups. 288 00:36:30,640 --> 00:36:33,564 - Picking up what? - Cash. Dead drops. 289 00:36:33,760 --> 00:36:37,287 Mike made the pickups and I guarded him. 290 00:36:37,480 --> 00:36:39,005 You... 291 00:36:39,320 --> 00:36:40,401 ...guarded Mike? 292 00:36:41,520 --> 00:36:42,601 What is this, a joke? 293 00:36:42,800 --> 00:36:45,770 Hey, know what? Two dudes tried to rob us and I saved the stash. 294 00:36:45,960 --> 00:36:50,124 I took care of business, just like I'm taking care of business right now. 295 00:36:50,320 --> 00:36:54,086 You wanna stand there dicking around, or you wanna suit up and get to work? 296 00:36:54,840 --> 00:36:58,561 Get in gear, yo, because I'm meeting up with Mike this afternoon. 297 00:36:58,760 --> 00:37:00,489 What, again? Why? 298 00:37:01,000 --> 00:37:03,526 Guess I have two jobs now. 299 00:37:19,000 --> 00:37:21,810 Los Pollos Hermanos, can I take your order? 300 00:37:29,880 --> 00:37:31,166 Any injuries? 301 00:37:31,360 --> 00:37:34,682 Twisted ankle, nothing too bad. 302 00:37:35,120 --> 00:37:39,569 It all went like you thought it would, more or less. 303 00:37:40,280 --> 00:37:44,080 I will, of course, reimburse you for the damage to your vehicles. 304 00:37:46,600 --> 00:37:48,329 Questions? 305 00:37:48,880 --> 00:37:51,121 More than a few, yeah. 306 00:37:51,320 --> 00:37:53,084 But I know better than to ask. 307 00:37:55,000 --> 00:37:56,604 Anyway... 308 00:37:57,120 --> 00:37:59,122 ...just like you wanted. 309 00:37:59,320 --> 00:38:01,527 The kid's a hero. 310 00:38:18,440 --> 00:38:21,603 Just the idea of owning a car wash seems so daunting, but I have to ... 311 00:38:21,800 --> 00:38:25,088 Who is just the most beautiful little girl in the world? You. 312 00:38:25,280 --> 00:38:27,806 So coming into a business that's up and running... 313 00:38:28,000 --> 00:38:31,129 ...fully operational, puts us way ahead of the game. 314 00:38:31,320 --> 00:38:33,721 We're gonna still have some changeover time. 315 00:38:33,920 --> 00:38:35,331 We'll have to hire some people. 316 00:38:35,520 --> 00:38:37,921 But we do have a staff in place, so, you know... 317 00:38:38,120 --> 00:38:41,124 ...we'll be able to hold on to most of Bogdan's employees. 318 00:38:41,320 --> 00:38:44,563 We might lose a few to the UltraWash across town, though. 319 00:38:44,760 --> 00:38:46,922 They're making a grab, I hear. 320 00:38:47,120 --> 00:38:49,168 - Gonna put the kid to work? - I've got school. 321 00:38:49,360 --> 00:38:53,251 Not you. I'm talking about your baby sister. I wouldn't let you near my car. 322 00:38:53,680 --> 00:38:55,648 Hey, that's not a bad idea, you guys. 323 00:38:56,360 --> 00:38:58,203 You should put Holly on the sign. 324 00:38:58,720 --> 00:39:01,849 - Like a mascot? - Like the Gerber baby. 325 00:39:02,040 --> 00:39:05,169 I would get my car washed there if I saw her face out front. 326 00:39:05,360 --> 00:39:06,327 What about me? 327 00:39:06,520 --> 00:39:10,161 The goal is to bring customers in, not scare them away, so ... 328 00:39:12,840 --> 00:39:15,969 Walt, there's another bottle in the kitchen. Just help yourself. 329 00:39:16,160 --> 00:39:17,571 Good. 330 00:39:19,440 --> 00:39:21,807 Maybe we could roll Uncle Hank through the car wash. 331 00:39:22,000 --> 00:39:24,162 He could be the first customer. 332 00:39:24,600 --> 00:39:27,524 The wipe-down crew would clean you up good. 333 00:39:28,760 --> 00:39:30,444 I got your wipe-down right here. 334 00:39:30,640 --> 00:39:34,645 Hank, can we get through one meal without you grabbing your crotch? 335 00:39:34,840 --> 00:39:38,401 So, what are you gonna do with Holly? You can't take her to work... 336 00:39:38,600 --> 00:39:42,321 ...with all those chemicals and migrants hanging around. 337 00:39:42,520 --> 00:39:45,603 - Marie-- - What? That can't be safe. 338 00:39:45,800 --> 00:39:48,326 Fortunately, five minutes from the car wash... 339 00:39:48,520 --> 00:39:51,763 ...there is the top child-care center in the city. 340 00:39:51,960 --> 00:39:55,009 The National Child Care Association gives it high ratings. 341 00:39:55,200 --> 00:39:59,649 So that's a huge relief and, you know, we could walk there if we had to. 342 00:39:59,840 --> 00:40:04,801 Sky, I gotta tell you, I'm just-- I'm really, really impressed. 343 00:40:05,560 --> 00:40:09,087 You came together on this. I'm happy that it's working out for you. 344 00:40:09,280 --> 00:40:12,648 It's been a little scary, but it needed to be done. 345 00:40:12,840 --> 00:40:14,842 And we get possession of the keys tomorrow. 346 00:40:15,040 --> 00:40:17,566 Oh, that's awesome. 347 00:40:17,760 --> 00:40:21,048 I can't wait to see what kind of car I'm going to get for my birthday... 348 00:40:21,240 --> 00:40:23,004 ...now with all this money rolling in. 349 00:40:23,200 --> 00:40:25,931 You've been spending too much time around your Uncle Hank. 350 00:40:26,120 --> 00:40:28,885 The squeaky wheel gets the grease. Right, Uncle Hank? 351 00:40:29,080 --> 00:40:31,970 Squeaky and greasy. That's you, my friend. 352 00:40:32,640 --> 00:40:35,928 Hey, Nick the Greek, you gonna share that bottle or what? 353 00:40:36,120 --> 00:40:37,360 Yeah. Sorry. 354 00:40:37,560 --> 00:40:38,925 Who's Nick the Greek? 355 00:40:39,120 --> 00:40:41,088 He's a famous big-time card player. 356 00:40:41,280 --> 00:40:42,691 Hank, that's not funny. 357 00:40:42,880 --> 00:40:45,201 - What? it's a compliment. - That's even worse, then. 358 00:40:45,920 --> 00:40:47,649 You're giving positive reinforcement... 359 00:40:47,840 --> 00:40:51,970 ...to behaviour that Walt is working very, very hard to change. 360 00:40:52,160 --> 00:40:55,084 - Right, Skyler? - Yeah. 361 00:40:55,280 --> 00:40:58,284 I don't see how it's bad. Dad's raking in the beaucoup bucks. 362 00:40:58,480 --> 00:41:01,882 You know, I just think maybe we could change the subject? 363 00:41:02,840 --> 00:41:06,731 Yeah. Sure. You know. Absolutely. 364 00:41:06,920 --> 00:41:09,651 Hey, Uncle Hank, what about that case you were looking at... 365 00:41:09,840 --> 00:41:12,286 ...with that crazy singing guy? 366 00:41:13,880 --> 00:41:16,724 I'm off that. I gave my assessment to A.P.D. I'm done. 367 00:41:16,920 --> 00:41:19,321 The case of the crazy singing guy. 368 00:41:19,520 --> 00:41:21,284 Sounds like an Encyclopedia Brown story. 369 00:41:21,480 --> 00:41:25,121 Crazy is the wrong word. 370 00:41:25,640 --> 00:41:29,486 This guy, Gale Boetticher, he was eccentric. 371 00:41:29,840 --> 00:41:34,164 A real character, you know? He's dead now. 372 00:41:34,840 --> 00:41:37,844 - Who was he? - He was a meth cook. 373 00:41:38,040 --> 00:41:39,929 He was a meth chef. 374 00:41:40,120 --> 00:41:45,251 I mean, we're talking five stars. Candles and white tablecloth. 375 00:41:45,440 --> 00:41:48,842 Hey, I can't believe these words are gonna come out of my mouth... 376 00:41:49,040 --> 00:41:53,284 ...but he was a genius, plain and simple. 377 00:41:53,480 --> 00:41:58,042 I mean, boy, if he had applied that big brain of his to something good... 378 00:41:58,240 --> 00:42:01,050 ...who knows, he could've helped humanity or something. 379 00:42:01,240 --> 00:42:05,689 I mean, how many actual geniuses are there in the world, right? 380 00:42:05,880 --> 00:42:09,362 If he'd kind of taken his life in a different direction, who knows? 381 00:42:09,560 --> 00:42:11,244 Hank... 382 00:42:11,560 --> 00:42:16,726 ...not to tell you your business, but I'm not sure I agree. 383 00:42:16,920 --> 00:42:18,490 - What do you mean? - Well, I mean... 384 00:42:18,680 --> 00:42:22,287 ...you showed me that notebook, and from what I saw-- 385 00:42:22,480 --> 00:42:24,528 And this is just my humble opinion. 386 00:42:24,720 --> 00:42:27,769 From what I saw on those papers ... 387 00:42:28,480 --> 00:42:30,323 Genius? 388 00:42:31,480 --> 00:42:33,164 Not so much. 389 00:42:33,720 --> 00:42:37,327 I mean, there was no reasoning, no deductions in those pages. 390 00:42:37,520 --> 00:42:40,649 Soto my eye, all his brilliance... 391 00:42:41,200 --> 00:42:46,411 ...looks like nothing more than just simple rote copying. 392 00:42:46,840 --> 00:42:49,969 Probably of someone else's work. 393 00:42:51,120 --> 00:42:54,886 Believe me, I have been around enough students to know. 394 00:42:57,800 --> 00:43:01,407 This genius of yours... 395 00:43:02,280 --> 00:43:05,921 ...maybe he's still out there. 396 00:43:16,960 --> 00:43:19,930 - Hank. - Hey, babe. 397 00:43:21,520 --> 00:43:26,082 Tim stopped by. He brought over some file boxes on that case. 398 00:43:26,280 --> 00:43:28,328 - Thought I'd take another peek. - That's great. 399 00:43:30,240 --> 00:43:31,765 Sorry about the mess. 400 00:43:31,960 --> 00:43:34,167 No, no, no. Don't be. 401 00:43:35,280 --> 00:43:37,203 You want me to make some coffee? 402 00:43:37,400 --> 00:43:38,890 Yeah. 403 00:43:39,200 --> 00:43:40,850 Yeah, that'd be good. 404 00:44:11,120 --> 00:44:12,406 You find something? 405 00:44:14,520 --> 00:44:18,206 Oh, just this guy I'm looking at. 406 00:44:18,600 --> 00:44:21,683 You know, everything he buys and eats... 407 00:44:21,880 --> 00:44:26,090 ...is organic, fair trade, vegan. 408 00:44:30,360 --> 00:44:33,489 Since when do vegans eat fried chicken? Category:Subtitles Category:Season 4 Subtitles